


【授翻/冬兵中心】The end, the beginning/终焉，伊始

by A_LongJourney



Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drug Withdrawal, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), buring HYDRA to the ground
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Summary: 冬兵的自我愈合之旅：杀光HYDRA，炸平他们的每一个基地。
Series: 冬兵解密/Winter Soldier Files [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565692
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【授翻/冬兵中心】The end, the beginning/终焉，伊始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the end, the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721604) by [sevedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevedra/pseuds/sevedra). 



> 译者note：昨晚takehome的考试熬了通宵，时间太紧就没有更新，中午刚交完论文就把这篇赶出来了，奉上冬兵解密系列第六部《终焉，伊始》，感谢阅读！睡起来捉了个虫，无beta见谅。
> 
> ⚠️警告：涉及未经同意的药物注射和不知情的戒断反应。

冬兵把美国队长留在波托马克河岸上。他知道这个男人很熟悉，他觉得这人的名字应该是Steve。在他脑子里某个地方还存着一丝记忆，一些发生或没发生过的片段。他可以拼凑出这男人的脸，但接在一个更瘦小的身体上。他感到男人的肩膀在自己手底下，他听到一个声音说，“陪你直到最后”。他觉得那可能是他自己的声音。但那听起来更轻快，没那么死气沉沉。那声音里带着深切的关心，肃穆且认真，但不完全是资产的声音。美国队长还晕着，冬兵从树丛中溜出去，把他留在身后。他确定他能活下来。他看起来和资产一样被强化过。

资产返回的时候穿过了城市。到处都是一片混乱。他躲藏在阴影和小巷子里，但那似乎一点儿都没给人们造成困扰。救援车辆和慌乱的围观者们只专眼前的注灾难，和随后坠落的三艘天空母舰。资产找到了银行隐藏的后门，并向地下深处的金库走去。任何一道门和任何一条走廊里都没有一个守卫。楼梯井是空的，灯全熄了，他隐在黑暗的角落里，驾轻就熟，仿佛他毫不在乎在没有角落的地方行走。

他失去了派出时携带的所有武器，他失去了所有突击（STRIKE*）队员，也失去了HYDRA的交通工具。他空手而返并且孤身一人。之前一定发生过一次重置。资产近期一定坐上过那把椅子。不仅是为了维修他的手臂，还有夺走他记忆的电击。虽然他记不太清，但他确信上一次的内容是关于他遇见过美国队长的记忆。他还记得杀了Nick Fury的事，任务成功了，但是他对那天的发生其他事情一无所知。他的手臂受损了，因此他知道一定发生过对抗，只是不知道他在和谁战斗。美国队长今天说的话表明他们最近至少干过一架。逻辑推理导致了关于美国队长的记忆被擦除。今天关于这个人的记忆，也会被清除掉吗？

他进入保险库，那里仍然没有守卫。这地方被废弃了，除了几个医生和技术人员。档案箱里装满文件，但没有封口，抽屉和柜子大开着，大部分被清理一空。黑色的椅子笨重且醒目，矗立在房间正中央，等着他。资产在两秒钟内评估了形势：这些低级别的HYDRA特工正在撤离基地。没有管理员在场。皮尔斯不在这里。医生和技术人员未经允许擅自离开。愤怒填满了资产。这些卑位的下属怎么胆敢背弃他们的上级？一群胆小鬼！资产揍翻了桌子，把文件盒砸到墙上。他打碎了椅子和灯管的底座。他把扶手从椅子上扯下来。如果这里没有负责人，那就没人能强迫他坐到那椅子上了。他把弧圈从底座上扯下来，压抑已久的愤怒终于爆发出来。医生和技术人员躲在倒塌的家具后面哭泣。一名医生在资产停止破坏的时候爬出来。她恳求他饶命。为了她的孩子，而不是为她自己。他得知HYDRA已经被彻底摧毁了。尽管资产竭尽全力，洞察计划还是失败了。皮尔斯死了。没有人返回基地，因为所有派出的人都已经被认定死亡。资产已经被认定死亡了。

资产已经被认定死亡了。HYDRA没了。倒了。资产可以离开了，没有人会知道他还活着。他得到了在他存活问题上保持沉默的承诺，以剩下的人活命为交换。资产尽可能带走了所有他扛得动的武器，离开了HYDRA。

.....

资产在一条小巷里过夜。他在华盛顿，保险库就在城里，他不需要一个在城里的安全屋*。他无处可去。但他知道他不会回去了。他透过一家酒吧的窗户看到新闻：HYDRA和SHIELD都被消灭了。皮尔斯被证实死亡。HYDRA和SHIELD的所有文件都被公之于众。不仅街上一片混乱，政府也乱成一团。在所有这场破坏之后，没有人会想起他。好吧，也某些人会，但他们会认为他已经死了。如果他们怀疑他还活着，他们也不会知道从哪里能够找他或是怎么能够找到他。在皮尔斯死后，没人能有足够的权限将他召回。没有那把椅子，他可以毫不费力地对付那些操控他的人。

第二天早上，资产从自助洗衣店的烘干机里偷了一些衣服。纯属幸运，裤子和衬衫都穿着挺合适。他从一个街头小贩那里抢来一顶棒球帽，并且觉得对于任何着眼于寻找冬兵的人来说，自己都已经伪装得相当得体了。他从健身房外的一辆汽车后座上拿了一个行李袋*。这样他的战术装备和不能藏在便装里的武器也可以塞进里边。他从拥挤人行道上顺了几个钱包，好让他有足够的现金离开这个城市。他只是需要一个目的地。但首先，他需要做一些研究。

他在公共图书馆的电脑上找到了很多关于美国队长的信息。他发现自己的脸匹配上了James Buchanan Barnes这个名字。美国队长最好的朋友和永远的伙伴，他最信任的士兵。柜台上的小册子说附近的航空航天博物馆有美国队长展览。美国队长在战争中不是飞行员。他甚至都没有参加过空军。资产认为这不是一个在航空航天博物馆展出的合理理由。但他还是去了。

Steve Rogers就是他记忆中的那个小个子。他经历了一场实验成为了美国队长那样的强化士兵。James Barnes有着资产的脸。冬兵读了所有关于Bucky的资料，他在战争中的角色，他与Steve Rogers的友谊。他死于阿尔卑斯山。他站在那里时出现了一些记忆的闪回，森林和从远处射杀其他士兵的场景。寒风凛冽，冰雪纷飞，美国队长就站在他身边。Steve Roger瘦小的脸上满脸是血，神色坚毅地靠在一堵褪色的砖墙上，街道上尘土飞扬。他自己的金属手扼住不知道什么人的咽喉。繁忙的街道上发生了爆炸。那可怕的、无休止的、难以忍受的痛苦，他们在没完全麻醉他的情况下切除他手臂的残肢。资产喘息着，紧紧闭上了眼睛。他出了博物馆，没引起任何人的注意。

.....

资产在同一天购买了一些可以制造爆炸的物品。他给自己指派了一项任务。他乘公共汽车离开华盛顿，直奔他记忆中离得最近的HYDRA基地。冬兵可能会从HYDRA退休，但下地狱时会捎上HYDRA残部。

他在公交车上睡着了，第二天早上他蜷缩在垃圾箱后的一条小巷里。哭泣，呕吐，颤抖。在他能想起来的记忆里，他离开那里的时候不是没人给他进行过药物注射*。他知道如果他不接受治疗，他会出故障的。皮尔斯说过他的血清不稳定。如果他在外面待太久，他会死于血清。他可能会死在这条巷子里。他甚至可能都到不了第一个基地。他将在自己选择的第一个任务里失败，他可能会在向HYDRA复仇前死去。他现在很冷。一分钟前他还很热。颤抖是如此剧烈，他确信他的牙齿会因此碎掉。

他第一次为此感到害怕。

资产在垃圾桶后面呆了一整天。四小时后他停止了呕吐。早在吐过第一波之后他就没有什么可吐的了。一波一波的寒热交替持续了整个晚上，颤抖从未停止过。他无法入睡。他有过几天没有睡眠的经历，但不是在经历这些症状的时候。不是说害怕在得到再次休息前他就会死掉*，他几乎开始想念冷冻舱里死一样的宁静了。一开始的寒冷痛苦无比，但之后那就是一片空白虚无的黑暗，在他下次被需要之前。他差点就同意回到那片冰盖之下了，如果这意味着他将从现在经历的一切恐怖中获得解脱。

第二天，他爬出巷子，换了另一条。他在一家餐馆旁边发现了一个垃圾桶，便开始翻找食物。他觉得他需要填饱肚子，但是他在吃下去的15分钟内就把所有的食物都吐光了。他得确保自己*不会恶化，但呕吐在那之前已经停止了，因为他实在没什么东西可吐了。他又缩在垃圾桶的阴影里过了一天一夜。

.....

资产终于停止了颤抖。他依旧伤痕累累。他感到恶心，寒热交加，但他的手很稳。他还有希望能在死前到达HYDRA基地并把它就地消灭。他在肮脏的小巷里制造炸弹。他小心翼翼地把它们用垃圾箱里找到的纸裹起来。他穿上他的战术装备，往身上绑了尽可能多的武器又尽量多地揣上他能拿动的弹药。他收拾他的健身包，然后把小巷抛在脑后。他从路边的计价器停车场里搞了一辆车，接线打火，朝外面开去。

在潜入基地前，压制住内脏里的躁动不安，他抽出了他的第一把武器。他潜入了不知多远，没有碰到一个人。他在关键点放置了炸药，靠近建筑的承重墙和里面有电脑和文件柜的房间。他从文件柜里搜到了记录其他基地位置的资料。他找到了冬兵的档案。他找到了一个关于他的文件，在地板中间把它烧掉了。他不能冒险留下它。

他像来时一样悄无声息地离开了那座空无一人的建筑。当他开着偷来的车到半英里之外的时候，炽热的爆炸照亮了天空。

.....

资产整整一周没法把任何食物吃进身体里。他知道他通常不吃固体食物，再加上没有药物和冷冻，他的身体出故障了，他非常痛苦。他经历过更剧烈的疼痛，但犯恶心是一种糟糕的体验。颤抖持续发生。他感到庆幸的是，他们并不是一直持续。在那一周内他又干掉了三个HYDRA基地。他弃掉偷来的车，在他进去过和待过的每一个城市都找到了代替品。忽冷忽热是他最轻微的症状，很容易被忽略掉，不像是带着几个弹孔或几根断掉的骨头完成任务。

大约十多天后，症状完全消失了。资产陷入了困惑，但谢天谢地。当他痛苦难忍的时候，他几乎没有睡过觉，但他原以为每当他最后筋疲力尽失去意识的时候，他都再也不会醒来。

所以，他还活着。皮尔斯骗他说血清会杀了他。

他继续穿越美国，带着偏执清除着HYDRA基地。有时基地有人，他就杀光在场的所有特工。他总在在档案里寻找到新线索之后，把建筑整个炸毁，然后抹去任何提及自己的东西。他为自己的任务感到自豪。

.....

冬兵每天都在回忆起更多的事情。他记起最多的是HYDRA的任务和战争期间的任务。小矮子Steve Rogers时不时冒出来，但他很难把他同和自己在战争中并肩作战的大个子对上号。他不知道那是什么战役。他记得几次。或者是他认为有几次。地点差别很大，有时还有用不同语言进行的零星对话。即使和Steve Rogers在一起的记忆里也出现了意大利语、德语、法语和英语。但Steve Rogers看起来都一样，所以资产认为他们都是同一场战争。和Steve Rogers一起时从来没有什么丛林的记忆，也没有沙滩，或热得烤人的沙漠，但有一些森林、山脉、平原和雪。和Steve Rogers一块打那场仗穿越了广阔的地区。

HYDRA当年任务的记忆浮现在资产梦中。噩梦，绝对是。他在穿越境内路过乡村的时候买了几个空白笔记本和笔。他仔细地记录下他所记得的所有事。他有时为HYDRA的记忆所扰。每一个都涉及谋杀。子弹，绞颈，爆炸，金属手。他拿身上的每一样东西杀人，他每次都做掉他的目标。血不停地流。他知道自己是HYDRA的士兵。他知道他们派他去执行重要任务。他知道他注定要塑造历史，带来一个更好的世界。他知道他的初始协议。

他不知道自己是个杀手。HYDRA已经夺走了他太多记忆，以至于他不知道自己的大多数任务到底在干什么。他还记得战时和Steve Rogers对付过的HYDRA。当他还在那儿的时候，他们和HYDRA作战。他不为HYDRA干活，他们是敌人。起初，这种一分为二的感觉令他困惑。但他花了很多时间在图书馆里检索HYDRA，他被自己的发现彻底震惊到了。

HYDRA是反派。他是个坏蛋。他不知怎么背叛了自己的国家投敌了。

他已经塑造了历史。当他能想起来名字和地点时，他就会读到他任务的结果。他煽动叛乱。他推翻了政府。他让和平领袖和各种人权活动家下台。他让世界变得更糟。他把历史变成了一场燃烧着战火的噩梦。

他本该在掉下阿尔卑斯山之后就死掉的。

所有他现在能做的就是尽可能多地干掉HYDRA。

.....

资产很确定他就是Bucky Barnes。James Buchanan Barnes。Bucky是他记忆中和Steve Rogers一起打过仗的那个人。在他的记忆里，Bucky是Steve Rogers还是个小个子时候的那个人。冬兵为HYDRA效力。冬兵没有名字，没有身份，他是一个幽灵。但不再是了。

他就是Bucky Barnes。他要去欧洲干完他消灭HYDRA的活儿。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 天啊简直难受，除了情况描述意外，冬兵对自己的身体状况和精神状况的描述大都是被动用词。这一般意味着1）主语是物；2）他经常出去被动态的语境下，换句话说不能自主，一直受到强迫。这样的语法对翻译是一种折磨，这样的描写对内心是一种折磨。
> 
> 翻完没有过一遍就发了，睡了六个小时起来补上一句，我翻这篇之前没有想起来还有药物戒断的问题，直到起来接着翻第三部才想起来，这些痛苦的反应几乎全部都是毒品戒断反应，具体在实验记录里面会有涉及。难以想象刚脱离九头蛇的冬兵是怎么在懵懂中独自扛过这一切的，即使他们电他，折磨他，惩罚他，七十年了，他那颗顽固的大脑还是不肯就范，于是他们不得不靠过量注射致幻和成瘾性药物来控制他，而当药效过去，那些埋在脑子里的记忆和信念又像是潮水褪去后的石滩一样显露出来，即使他已经千疮百孔，简直令人心碎。
> 
> 我不确定我的翻译是否传达出了作者想要传达的内容，因为很多僵硬的，机械的，不常见的，命令式的语言，为了照顾整体阅读体验，我都稍作了润滑。这虽然使译文看上去容易一点，但同时冬兵刚脱离HYDRA那种机械一般的僵直也被削弱了。
> 
> 这篇的标题翻译的时候纠结了好久，纠结是翻成“结束，开始”，还是用现在这个名字。但是想想这是冬兵的结束，是Bucky的开始，是不下于巴恩斯中士变成冬兵的转折，抹去他的人格花了七十年，而现在他花了一章就回来了，虽然还很僵硬，残破，憔悴不堪，骨子里却一样坚强。
> 
> 我宁愿翻出点史诗感（终焉）和神话感（伊始）。


End file.
